tadukoobiblefandomcom-20200213-history
First Dead Era Updates (November 2014)
Updates from Tadukoo during November 2014 in the First Dead Era. Day 2 12:18 PM I missed the report yesterday, so here's the late report. First Tadukooverse Report Since PsychicFox was gone for over 3 days, the Open Decisions Policy was used to approve all decisions currently open at the time, and until she comes back, Thromper1984 and Tadukoo can make decisions without her. When she comes back she can either approve or re-open the decisions made without her. Below is a summary of these decisions so far. Note that closed means approved, but is used to say it was decided by closure through the Open Decisions Policy. * The Tadukooverse Team Purpose decision was closed on 10/27. * The Leader Veto Policy decision was closed on 10/27. * The decision to define Tadukooverse as a Christian server was closed on 10/27. * The Decisions Policy revision decision was closed on 10/27. * We decided on having a weekly report on Saturdays (this one being the first) on 10/27. * We decided a few things about the Legacy Re-Opening on 10/27. * We accepted the current plan up to the Legacy Re-Opening on 10/27. * We decided on the First Dead Era Changes Policy on 10/27. * We decided a few things about the Ultimate Tadukooverse Re-Opening on 10/27. * We decided to lock in the Legacy Re-Opening to January 15, 2015 on 10/27. * We decided on some Tadukooverse Team Responsibilities on 10/29. Day 10 9:33 PM I missed the report this Saturday, I guess I didn't think I should make it since no new decisions were made, but here's the late report again. Second Tadukooverse Report No new decisions were made during the past week. This is due to busyness in the lives of Thromper1984 and Tadukoo, and the fact PsychicFox is still gone for now. Day 15 1:38 PM Third Tadukooverse Report During this week, PsychicFox came back, so now she is able to approve or re-open the decisions that were made without her. Below is a summary of the decisions made with her, followed by a listing of the decisions she may approve or re-open. New Decisions: * We decided on Tadukooverse Team Qualification Preferences on 11/14. * We decided on Tadukooverse Team Demotion Reasons on 11/14. * We decided on the Tadukooverse Team Demotion Process on 11/14. * We decided on the Tadukooverse Team Recruitment Process on 11/14. * PsychicFox approved locking in January 15, 2015 as the Legacy Re-Opening on 11/14. * PsychicFox approved the Tadukooverse Team Responsibilities on 11/14. * We are still deciding on Tadukooverse Team Qualification Requirements. Decisions PsychicFox can approve or re-open: * Tadukooverse Team Purpose * Leader Veto Policy * The definition Tadukooverse as a Christian server. * Decisions Policy revision. * This weekly report. * A few things about the Legacy Re-Opening. * The current plan up to the Legacy Re-Opening. * First Dead Era Changes Policy. * A few things about the Ultimate Tadukooverse Re-Opening. Day 25 2:29 PM Fourth Tadukooverse Report I had laptop issues, so that's why this report is late. Below is a summary of the decisions that were made and brought up during the past ten days. * We decided on Tadukooverse Team Qualification Requirements on 11/17. * The Maximum Team Members Policy was decided on 11/17. * The Player Rights decision was closed on 11/25. Category:First Dead Era